El affair del Louvre (Tomb Raider One-shot 4)
by Meldelen
Summary: Lara ha conseguido por fin la Pintura Obscura oculta bajo los cimientos del Louvre. Pero cuando cree que por fin va a lograr escapar de los hombres de Gunderson con su preciado botín, un inesperado intruso se interpondrá en su camino.


**El _a_ _ffair_ del Louvre**

 **Material viejo, muy viejo – tan viejo como _El Sello Áureo_ , que este año que termina ha cumplido 10 años de vida. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé hacer una novela de AOD, y llegué a tomar algunas notas para ello. Uno de esos documentos escritos a mano fue el oneshot _Lo bueno que hay en él,_ a modo de precuela, y otro es el brevísimo oneshot que presento ahora. No es nada especial, simplemente una descripción de esta inolvidable escena, pero contiene mi primera impresión sobre esta secuencia y sobre el personaje de Kurtis, que no fue positiva.**

 **Luego sí, le entregué mi corazón y le vendí mi alma, hasta día de hoy.**

 **Existe una posibilidad de que haga pronto una versión remasterizada, con la tensión sexual, la atracción a primera vista y todas esas cosas que no supe ver en el primer momento porque la rabia me cegaba tanto como a Lara – o más.**

* * *

Lara avanzó por la silenciosa sala del museo. Atrás había dejado a los hombres de Gunderson, el asedio a las galerías y la mascarilla de gas. En aquella sala se podía respirar, pero la calma aparente no hizo sino ponerla en guardia.

De poco le sirvió, pues de pronto, ante sus ojos apareció un arma que sólo había visto en las trampas que acostumbraba a esquivar en templos y tumbas. Era una cuchilla giratoria, con varios filos, que giraba a toda velocidad en el aire y despedía fuertes destellos naranja.

Lara giró el rostro para esquivar el _shuriken_ , que se clavó en la pared de al lado. Miró hacia adelante, levantando la pistola, pero entonces, al sentir el cañón de una pistola ajena posándose en su sien, se maldijo por haber caído en la trampa.

No podía ver a su agresor, que la sujetaba por detrás y que, con todo el descaro del mundo, la acariciaba con una mano, deslizando los dedos por el brazo hasta llegar a su mano y tirarle la pistola al suelo; para luego rodear su cintura y quitarle la otra pistola. Todo eso lo hizo sin dejar de presionar el cañón contra su cabeza.

El corazón de Lara latía apresuradamente y la vista se le nubló. Apretó los dientes de rabia al sentir cómo aquella mano intrusa se metía en su mochila y le arrebataba la Pintura Obscura, que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Si había algo que lograba enfurecer a Lara más que otra cosa en el mundo, era que el primer fresco que le pasaba por delante (en este caso, por detrás) le robara el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Ella giró bruscamente, dispuesta a retorcerle el cuello al ladrón, pero él fue más rápido y la encañonó de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro.

Por primera vez, agresor y víctima se miraron cara a cara.

* * *

Lara lo reconoció. Era el hombre que había estado sentado en la esquina del Café Metro, el mismo que, según el dueño, había estado escuchando su conversación, el mismo que había preguntado por Bouchard, el mismo que había partido en moto, el mismo que la había estado observando cuando salió despedida entre llamas por la alcantarilla de la tienda de Rennes.

 _Maldición,_ se dijo Lara, _me ha estado siguiendo._

El intruso la soltó y retrocedió lentamente. Era moreno y tenía los ojos azules, y la cara hosca y de pocos amigos que tienen todos los sinvergüenzas, pensó ella.

El extraño _shuriken_ se soltó de la pared y regresó a la mano de su dueño. En el momento en que el individuo se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr, Gunderson entró en la sala. Viendo a Lara, ordenó a uno de sus hombres que disparara.

Lara no se quedó a recibir el impacto. Corrió detrás del joven del _shuriken_ , entre vidrieras que estallaban en pedazos y preciosos jarrones y papiros que se echaban a perder. Durante un segundo, Lara desvió la mirada y cruzó sus ojos con los de Gunderson. Luego salió de la sala y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

* * *

La loca carrera continuaba. Lara detrás del ladrón, y Gunderson y sus hombres detrás de Lara.

Ella era muy rápida, pero, para su frustración, el fugitivo era tan rápido como ella, y no había manera de darle alcance.

El hombre pensaba a toda rapidez. Extendió su mano y, como por arte de magia, las puertas de la próxima sala volaron de sus goznes y cayeron al suelo. Luego lanzó la cuchilla giratoria y cortó las dos cadenas que unían un precioso gong tibetano al techo. El inmenso disco cayó al suelo y empezó a girar pesadamente hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, Lara alcanzó al fugitivo, pero no llegó a tocarlo, porque súbitamente él se giró y le puso una de las cuchillas en la garganta, haciéndola pararse en seco.

De nuevo se miraron frente a frente. Ahora el intruso sonreía, pero con una mueca burlona de autosuficiencia que la hizo rabiar.

El gong seguía girando inexorablemente. Él retiró la cuchilla del cuello de Lara y se escurrió entre el gong y el marco de la puerta. Lara se escurrió tras él, pero se giró, horrorizada, al escuchar un espantoso sonido e costillas rotas. Un sicario de Gunderson había tratado de colarse tras ella, pero el gong lo había pillado, aplastándolo.

Gunderson se acercó y soltó un puñetazo sobre el gong, haciéndolo resonar. ¡La maldita mujer se le había escapado!

* * *

Lara corría a toda velocidad por el corredor, ya no veía al joven. Tan veloz iba que, al girar una esquina, se estampó contra la pared.

Y entonces lo vio.

El hombre estaba allí, tranquilamente sentado sobre la barandilla de la escalera. Balanceaba la flamante arma en una mano, provocándola, y sonreía groseramente.

¡El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de ella!

Lara se abalanzó sobre él, pero el ladrón hizo un gesto de despedida y se dejó caer de espaldas. Lara vio, estupefacta, cómo aquel extraño caía a través a tres pisos y aterrizaba de pie sin hacerse el menor rasguño.

Ella se lanzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras él se esperaba frescamente a que lo alcanzara. De nuevo estaba serio. La estaba observando.

Cuando Lara llegó al primer piso, salió disparado por la puerta. Lara saltó por encima de la barandilla y corrió tras él. No pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, dejarlo escapar.

De pronto, se frenó en seco. El hombre yacía boca abajo en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se acercó lentamente. Si se hacía el muerto, no la pillaría por segunda vez. Le tocó la cabeza con las manos.

* * *

No vio venir el golpe. Lara cayó al suelo, abatida, y su cuerpo inconsciente yació al lado del del ladrón, en aquella fría callejuela de París, mientras un hombre de Gunderson - ¿o era el portero de Bouchard? - les observaban.


End file.
